Teaming Up Gets Worse
by Mocha Sins
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped. Inuyasha says he isn’t worried about her but Miroku and Shippo know better. Where is Kagome? Are Koga and Naraku teaming up? And why is Kikyo suddenly part of the group now that Kagome is gone? Rated T for sexual innuendo. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped. Inuyasha _says_ he isn't worried about her but Miroku and Shippo know better. Where is Kagome? Are Koga and Naraku teaming up? And why is Kikyo suddenly part of the group now that Kagome is gone? Rated T for sexual innuendo. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter one: Change

Kagome Higurashi, a Japanese sixteen year old, didn't have your normal life. She had raven black hair and dark brown eyes. And she was in love with some one who lived five-hundred years away from her. And he was stuck in a love-hate relationship with some one from 50 years in the past. She could see shards of the Shikon Jewel, the thing that caused her life to go down the well-- literally. Over a year ago she was pulled down the well when retrieving her cat, Buyo. (I can relate-- I have a fat cat now. i love him.) It was a Centipede woman. When Kagome crawled out of the well, she had no idea of her change of fate. She saw her love-- Inuyasha. He was pinned to the Goshiniboku, the sacred tree that connected them forever. Who knows when he would have taken off the tree, had Kagome not released him that day.

It seems she fell in love with his ears first-- It seems everyone does that. Her, Kagome's mom also. Souta, Kagome's brother, as well. Souta sees him as a role model.

From the second Kagome fell down the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome's life changed for the worse-- or the better?

Now, the sixteen year old spent most of her time in Feudal Japan, leaving her family to make excuses as to why she's never home or at school.

This happened to be a time when she was going back to the past.

Kagome sighed and threw her large yellow backpack over the well. She gripped the edge of it and pulled herself up. She took in a deep breath of the fresh, feudal air and smiled softly. Everything was still the same. She picked up the bag and bounded toward the village-- unsuspecting of the change in her life with every step she took. She skidded to a stop, and grinned at Inuyasha. "Hi, Inuyasha! Guess what!" Her face was coated in happiness.

"Feh. What?" Inuyasha said, uninterested. He picked up Kagome's backpack and turned around and started walking to Kaede's hut. He listened to leaves crunch under his feet, and sighed.

"It's spring break! I don't have to go home for a week!" She caught up to Inuyasha, just to pass by him. She turned around.  
"A week? You mean I don't have to take you back here for one of your 'tests' any more?" He seemed happy, but he wouldn't let himself show that. He watched Kagome nod, and then he smirked. "Keh, just means we have more time for shard hunting." He'd rebounded as quickly as Kagome could blink.

Kaede stirred some sort of soup, and poured it into bowls, and handed them to the crew. "Ye sure ye want to stay here for ye break? Will ye friends get suspicious?"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. My mom is telling them all that I'm in Osaka, visiting family. She said to come back when I felt it was time."

"Nn… Kagome? Can I speak to you in private? Maybe a bath?" Sango said, standing up. She was in her normal clothes. She seemed to need to speak to her urgently-- her face showed she was ready to bust.

As the girls made their way to the hot spring, they kept close eye on the forest around them. They finally arrived, and stripped to nothing, then climbed in.

"Ahhh… So, Sango, what is it you'd like to talk about?"

"It's spring."  
"I know! I'm excited!" Kagome grinned, and stretched.

"You can see the jewel shards."  
"Duh. Sango, what are you getting at here?"  
"You're on your period-- You're 'in heat' as some demons want to put it."

"What do you mean, Sango?"  
"Kagome, your life could change! You need to take care of yourself. It's _mating season_!"  
Kagome blinked. "You mean… K-Koga … or any other demon in search of the jewel shard, or even some one looking simply for a mate … could…" She felt a fish-- or she hoped-- slither against her foot, and dashed out of the spring, screaming bloody murder.

Kagome arrived back at the hut, crying out Inuyasha's name. He ran out, wide eyed, yelling, "What the hell, wench?! Where are your clothes?" At this, he smacked Miroku's emerging face back, and continued on. "I was almost asleep there, t-- Kagome, what's wrong?" He suddenly became deeply worried.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea," She paused and pulled Inuyasha's shirt over her body, "To stay here." She looked at him and bit her lip.

Instead of getting angry like Inuyasha normally would, he nodded. "I guess that's fine." He sniffed, and growled suddenly. "That bastard…" He said, hiding Kagome behind him. "I knew he would be coming sooner or later."

Out of no where, a brown tornado formed in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. And out of it popped none other than…

"Koga! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm claiming my mate. I've waited for more than a year therefore I think she is rightfully mine." Koga said, and stopped. He smirked. "You won't need that." He said, smirking more. "I don't want my woman smelling like my enemy." He threw Inuyasha's haori at him, and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"See you around mutt! …With quite a few more with us." He cackled, if you will, and took off.

Inuyasha desperately tried to catch up, until he saw a few poison bugs. (I fail-- word loss at the moment.)

* * *

Well…that's the first chapter of … the first story I have ever written. : Was it good? Please leave some reviews. The sooner I get them the sooner I have motivation to write another chapter. :D

Saki signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped. Inuyasha _says_ he isn't worried about her but Miroku and Shippo know better. Where is Kagome? Are Koga and Naraku teaming up? And why is Kikyo suddenly part of the group now that Kagome is gone? Rated T for sexual innuendo. Read and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter two: Merciless

Kagome landed hard on her naked but, after wearing her arms and throat out from screaming and beating on Koga's back. She looked around. It was a cave. Rather large. There was a pile of firewood on her right, and several wolves to her left and front. She covered her body, and looked at Koga. "Let me go." She said, pleadingly.

Koga sniffed. "No." Was all he said, and then he lifted her up again and dashed out of the cave. She was _his_ for the taking, not anyone else's. Suddenly, out of nowhere a tentacle came shooting out of the ground causing Koga to trip and Kagome to go flying some where in the woods, and was caught by several more tentacles.

Naraku smirked at Koga. "Thought you'd get away with the girl, without our payment? I held the Half-Demon back, and just for your trying to escape from me, I shall leave you to die and take the girl myself." He smirked again. That's what he was going to do anyway, but now, now he had a reason.

Naraku shot tentacles and let them wrap around Koga's legs. They pulled him up into the air and two more tentacles shot through his legs and took the jewel shards in them. Koga let out a yelp, and then groaned. "…Fuck." He said, as he was dropped to the ground. Kagome gagged when she heard a sickening crack in his direction.

And that was it. Koga was taken care of. Kagura appeared out of nowhere, and took Kagome with her.

On the way to Naraku's castle, Kagura turned to Kagome. "Don't show fear." She whispered. "Naraku feeds off of that. I'm sure he'll try to claim you, but I don't know if you noticed the burn marks on those tentacles. You're too pure to be touched by Naraku. Don't hate, don't sin." She hoped she was making sense. The still naked Kagome nodded, and thanked her.

They'd have to save her.

The two started lowering to a purple mist. Kagome gagged again, and passed out. When she woke up, she was cold and the air around her was wet. She sat up, and what she saw killed her inside.

With Inuyasha and the rest of the gang, they were frantically looking for the two girls that two of the people would absolutely be heart broken without. Inuyasha, who was hiding his tears, felt lump after lump in his throat. Several times Shippo leaped onto his shoulder, and said it was okay to cry. Inuyasha 'feh'd and smacked him away. Then he'd shout at no on in particular, "I don't _need_ to cry, and I _don't_ miss her! I don't give a damn about that human wench! All she is to me is a God damn _shard detector_!" Shippo wasn't hiding his tears at all. He was wailing and several times she stopped breathing because of it.

Inuyasha walked far ahead of the group, and stopped dead in his tracks. He followed what he saw, and then felt as if he'd throw up. When the rest of the gang met up with him, their faces were stricken with disgust and worry.

Kanna walked into her cell, holding her mirror. The pale child told Kagome to look, and be prepared for the worst. In the mirror showed Inuyasha, screaming what he'd said. Everything hit her like a bullet. "_All she is to me is a God damn __**shard detector!**_" The last sentence hit her the most. She fought back tears. It then showed where the gang was right at that moment, staring in shock and disbelief.

"Naraku." Inuyasha said in disgust. "He was here. He did this. He saw a soul collector, the thing he'd followed, stoop down to the body. Koga's head was bent backward. It made Inuyasha's insides quiver. He looked away, and when he did he saw none other than

"Kikyou." Kagome said, biting her lip. 'No, no! This can't be happening!_Why me?!_' She thought, looking away from the mirror.

Inuyasha watched Kikyou approach him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched, in awe. They didn't know what Inuyasha would do.

"Where is the young Miko?" Kikyou asked. She knew. She knew and she wasn't going to tell.

Inuyasha trembled all over. There were too many things wrong with this to concentrate anymore. "Kikyou, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. He was already under her spell.

"Do you love me?" Kikyou asked.

"Do I … what?"

"Do you _love_ me."

"I…yes, Kikyou… I love you…" Inuyasha's eyes looked lifeless as he approached Kikyou.

Out of no where, Shippo landed on Kikyou's head, and he began scratching it up. "Inuyasha!" Kikyou screamed. "Help me!" She was faking the innocence.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's tail, and threw him to the ground. "_YOU BRAT!" _He yelled.

Kikyou latched herself onto Inuyasha, leaking crocodile tears.

With Kagome, she was gagging at Kikyou's fake activities. She couldn't stand the way she was holding onto Inuyasha and using him… She looked at Kanna. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Kanna simply walked out of the cell, and faded into the darkness.

She had to get out of there. She had to.

Kagome counted down the days. She didn't know much about this demon thing. She barely slept. She was uncomfortable on the stone _thing _Naraku had called the 'bed' and she kept smacking her head on the wall beside it. She was surprised she wasn't dead by then.

It had already been three days since Inuyasha stumbled upon Kikyou, Kagome's kidnapping, and Koga's death. Inuyasha knew mating _day_ would be there soon. It made him gag at the though of Naraku claiming_his_—wait, what? Kikyou was his, not Kagome. He didn't love her.

He couldn't. He didn't.

Or, so head said.


End file.
